1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antistatic switches, and particularly, to an antistatic switch and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Switches are widely used in electronic devices. One problem with the electronic devices is that static electricity may flow to the electronic devices through the gap between the switches and the shell of the electronic devices, which may damage or destroy electronic elements of the electronic devices. To solve the above problem, as shown in FIG. 1, an antistatic element D1 is employed in the electronic device 100 to remove the static electricity flowing to the electronic device through a switch 10. However, the antistatic element D1 may increase the cost of the electronic device.